Underneath The Illusion
by Lady Peacecraft
Summary: This is my new fic where Sango ends up as the main character. The pairings are S/M and I/k even though Inu has a small part in the story. Don't worry though it is all good:) Please R&R so I know if i should continue
1. The Separation

Underneath The Illusion  
  
Chapter 1 The Separation  
  
It was a dark and stormy night at sea. Most ships would have been heading for land as quickly as possible. The reason that this one wasn't was because they had gone off course and could not figure out if they were still in friendly waters. The nation that this boat was from was at war with another and they didn't want to land in hostile territory even if they were only a small transport ship.  
  
The passengers had noticed that something was not right. The storm had been getting worse over the past hours and they were beginning to wonder when the ship was going to dock so that they could wait out the storm in safety. They didn't know that the crew was having troubles finding a place where they could harbor for the night.  
  
Aboard the ship there were a brother and sister who where on their way across the ocean in order to go and start a new life in another land. Their parents had just recently passed on and since they didn't want to be separated, they decided that leaving the country would be there best option. They were taking this ship to a harbor in the south of their land and from there they would be able to get on a larger vessel that would cross the Atlantic to the new land that had been found there.  
  
They were a little over a year apart in age. The eldest of the two was the brother. He was 17 and about 5'10 in height. He had long black hair that came down to the middle of his back. He also had violet eyes that gave him an intense look. His name was Inuyasha and he had an attitude that could fit his name.  
  
His sister, Sango, could have passed for his twin if not for the fact that she was a girl. She was the same height as her brother, but she had a slight chest that marked her as a girl. Her hair was black as well and came to about the same length as his. There was one other difference between the two of them. Where Inuyasha had expressive violet eyes, Sango had a dark chocolate colored set.  
  
When they were younger they would dress like the other in order to fool others into thinking it wasn't them but their sibling. Eventually people that they knew would catch on because of the eye color difference, but they were still able to fool strangers. Their parents had run a circus in a way. They didn't have any tightrope walkers, but they had a variety of different performers.  
  
When Inu and Sango were older they had put on a show where they would dress like the other and then on top of that they dresses like themselves. They would slowly go through a sort of act until they would pull away all of the layers and you could tell which one was which. The people would come from all over to see this because they were never sure which one they would end up being. There were always different amounts of layers and things of that nature. They were always shocked at how closely the two resembled each other even when were out of costume.  
  
They had brought all of their costumes and props with them so that when they got where they were going they could put the act on in order to have money to start their new life. Little did they know that they were not going to make it to their desired destination and the life would have one more bump in store for the two of them.  
  
"So Inu, what do you think it is going to be like when we get there? Do you think that we will have enough money to find a place right away? I really don't like the idea of having to live in the streets you know." Sango said to her brother as she got ready to try and get some sleep even though the ship was rocking like hell.  
  
"Not to worry Sango, I have a friend that I have been writing to and we are going to stay with him until we get settled and have the money to get a place of our own. You know that I wouldn't take you somewhere that I wouldn't be able to take care of you. You're my little sis and I have to take care of you." Inu responded to her.  
  
"I may by only 16 but that doesn't mean that I need someone to take care of me. I am perfectly capable of handling myself you know." She sent a glare his way when she heard him snort at her comment.  
  
"I am still older then you and I am the one that has to take care of this family. There is only the two of us now and I don't want anything to separate us. I know that you can take care of yourself, but you can't do everything alone and you know that as well."  
  
"Yes I know. I just think that sometimes you don't realize that I am not a baby." She replied to him.  
  
"I know that your aren't a baby, but you are still by baby sister and that will never change. I will always take care of you and don't you forget that." He smiled at her as he finished that statement. He knew that she hated being called a baby, even if it was just him playing around with her.  
  
"Whatever, one day you will notice that I am not a baby, no matter how much older then me you are."  
  
Inuyasha was about to respond to that when there was a loud bang that had taken place above them on the deck of the ship. They could hear people running around the ship. Inuyasha got up and went and opened the door to see what was going on. He grabbed one of the crew, as he was about to run past the door. "He what is all the commotion. What is going on up on deck?" he asked him.  
  
"Lightning struck a spot on the deck and they are trying to put the fire out. Since your cabin is here on deck, I would suggest that get out of your cabin in case things get worse." And with that he took off down the ship to help the rest of the crew to deal with the fire.  
  
Inuyasha turned to face Sango, "With the way this storm is, I don't think that they are going to be able to get that fire under control and will probably have to abandon the ship. I think that we should grab some of our stuff and head towards the life rafts."  
  
"For once I won't argue with you on that. You get the trunk and I'll get our two bags and then we can head out, I guess that we are lucky that we don't have much stuff to worry about getting huh?" she said with a slight laugh trying to hide the anxiety that she was feeling about the boat being on fire.  
  
"Don't worry I promise you that everything will be fine" he smiled at her and grabbed the trunk and they headed out the door to go to where they were told that the life rafts were. They knew that there would be others heading that way as well so they kept as close to each other as possible so that they wouldn't be separated.  
  
When they were approaching the area that they saw other passengers getting onto one of the life rafts, a large wave hit the ship rather hard. Since the deck was already soaked from the rain and the other waves that had hit the ship already, keeping your footing was not something that many people could do.  
  
Inuyasha dropped the chest that he had been carrying and fell to the deck. Sango, who had been lugging the other 2 bags, lost her balance and started to fall backwards. This was not a good thing because she happens to right at the edge of the deck. And since luck didn't seem to be with her, as she caught her balance the boat swayed the other way making her lean back again. She was able to catch herself, but unfortunately the chest that Inu had been carrying slid in her direction and gave her the final push over the edge of the ship, also going with her.  
  
Inuyasha watched as his sister went over the edge of the ship. He quickly jumped up and headed to the edge of the ship. He leaned over and could see her struggling in the water. The waves were very high and the water current strong and it seemed to be pulling her under. Without further hesitation, Inuyasha jumped over the edge and into the ocean to help his sister. He had already lost his parents and he was not about to loose the last member that he had in his family. He had promised that he would always protect her and was not about to go back on that now, no matter how hopeless the situation seemed.  
  
He was a strong swimmer and was able to make his way over to Sango just as she was about to be pulled completely under. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and tried to pull her towards him. "Inuyasha, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. The water current is so strong and it is tiring me out quickly."  
  
"Don't talk just try to stay above water." he would have said more to her but at that moment a large wave came and dragged them under the water. Inu kept as strong a hold on Sango's hand as he could, but unfortunately it wasn't strong enough. The last thing that Sango saw before darkness took her was the look on her brother's face as the water pulled their hands away from each other.  
  
******************************************  
  
Sango awoke to the feeling of the sun beating down on her back. She could also feel water lapping against her feet. Slowly she opened her eyes and realized how horrible she felt. Everything hurt. As carefully as she could so as not to hurt herself, she sat up and looked around to see where she was. It took her a moment for everything to register. Slowly everything that had happened the night before came back to her and she started to panic. 'Where was Inuyasha?'  
  
She looked up and down the beach and saw other people from the ship along with parts of the ship and people's belongings. It seemed that everything was washing up on shore. Standing up she decided to find her brother. 'He has to be here, he just has to. If I made it he must have since he is a lot stronger then I am.' And with that she started down the beach calling out her brother's name and looking at the things that had washed up for their stuff.  
  
She finally came across one of their bags and the chest, but she still hadn't found any sign of Inuyasha. Then she looked at the shoreline and saw something else that she recognized. It was a necklace that their mother had give Inu. The clasp was broken, so it must have been pulled off of him. 'But if it has washed up then, he must not have made it.' And with that thought, she fell to the ground and started to cry. What was she going to do now that she was totally alone in the world? Inu was right in some ways, she couldn't live on her own but it wasn't because she wasn't physically strong enough but because mentally she didn't think that she could do it.  
  
And so she continued to cry until she was too tired to cry anymore. She made her way back to her things and decided that she needed to rest for awhile before she decided where she was going to head from there. 'Maybe I can find out who Inuyasha's friend was and see if I can stay with him still. I can't believe that he is gone.' And with that thought she let herself drift into a light sleep. Her body still hurt and she knew that she needed a short rest.  
  
*************************************  
  
So there is chapter one of my new story. In case you were wondering, Sango and Miroku won, but I also think that it works out better with them as the main characters. Don't worry though, Kagome and Inu are in this as well, Inu having the smallest part in the story though sorry I love him as well. Plus, he is in human form because the brother sister team has to look alike and I wasn't changing Sango's looks that much.  
  
If they hadn't of won, then Miroku and Kagome would have been brother and sister and Miroku would have had the smallest part. The story will remain mostly the same as I had originally thought it to be except for certain aspect that are familiar to specific characters i.e. Miroku being a pervert and Inuyasha being arrogant.  
  
Anyway enough with the writing here. PLEASE review so I should know if this story has nay fan base and I need to go so that I can write the next chappy to Dream To Reality. Thank you all. Review review review. Just press that little button please. Okay I am done now. Bye. 


	2. And So It Starts

Underneath The Illusion  
  
Chapter 2  
  
And So It Starts  
  
*****************************************  
  
Sango slowly awoke when she felt a hand gently shaking her. She hoped that everything that had happened the night before had only been a dream and that Inuyasha was the one shaking her so that she would wake up. Her hopes were shattered though when she heard the person speak to her.  
  
"Young miss, I think that you should get up now. I know that you must be tired and hurting from the ordeal that all of you have gone through, but this is not the place for any of you to stay. It wouldn't be safe." He said to her.  
  
Sango turned her heard in the direction of the voice. She saw that it was an elderly man that was leaning over her with concern in his voice. Once the reality of the situation hit her again, she slowly started to cry. What was she going to do without her brother? She was all alone now in the world and had no idea what she was going to do. This thought only made her cry harder.  
  
The old man knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok? Is something hurt? Do you need something?"  
  
Sango replied by saying, "The only thing that is hurt is my heart. My brother was on that ship with me and now he is gone. I have no one and I have no where that I can go. I am all alone." And she looked at the old man after saying that hoping that he might be able to help her. She didn't know how but she hoped that he could help her.  
  
"Well I have not seen your brother and I am sorry about your loss. My name is Myouga and if you want you can come with me to my home for awhile till you figure things out. It isn't much but hopefully that will help you." He kindly smiled at Sango as she slowly stopped crying.  
  
"Thank you that would be wonderful of you. The only thing is that I have to get my things there. They are kind of heavy and I know that I can't carry them by myself."  
  
"Well I am from around here and I was on my way home when I came across you people. There is a cave a short way ups the beach. We can store your things there for the moment and once we get to my place I will have some of my workers come back and they will be able to bring your things back to my place.  
  
"That would be wonderful," Sango said, her mood already starting to improve with the luck that she was having because of Myouga. "I don't know how ever to thank you, this really does mean a lot to me, I really have no one to turn to anymore."  
  
"Think nothing of it, I have no real family and so it will be nice to have someone around the house to talk to. I work for one of the Lady's of the area as servant. I was her father's loyal advisor till he passed on recently and since the young lady is so kind she kept me on afterwards. It isn't that big of a job, but it gives me a home and so I think that I would be able to take care of someone else for awhile. If you want, maybe I might be able to get you a job there as well so that you can get a new start." And with that said he extended his hand to her and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Now lets get your things together and get a move on. I know that you are from another country so I am going to have to say that you are my niece so that no one will bother you." Then he leaned down to grab one end of the chest that was sitting next to Sango.  
  
"That is fine, there would be no one to debate that fact." She leaned over and grabbed the other end of the chest. Slowly they headed in the direction that Myouga told her that the cave would be in. Once they had Sango's stuff safely stored in the cave, they headed off towards Myouga's house so that Sango would be able to rest and get things sorted out for her.  
  
That night as Sango lay in bed, she thought over the events that had come to pass for her. She still couldn't believe that she had lost her brother. Her best friend and the last member of her family was now gone. 'I have this feeling though that he isn't gone. I mean there is a chance. I didn't find him alive on the beach, but then again I didn't find him dead either. I can't give up hope that he is alive until I see proof of it.' "I won't give up on you Inuyasha" and so she turned over and let sleep claim her.  
  
**********************************************  
  
It was early morning and a young woman could be seen leaving the resting- place of her late father and brother. She was dressed all in black so that you could tell that she was still in her mourning period for the loss of her family. The young women had black hair that reached halfway down her back and her eyes were a stunning hazel blue. It had been over a month since she had lost her brother and father an attacker that had come to rob them and she still felt the loss.  
  
At the end of the path coming from the cemetery was a young man. It seemed that he was waiting for the women to come to him. When she looked up from walking she saw that he was at the end of the path. She quickly changed her direction and headed down another path that would lead her to her home. The servants that were following her quickly changed their direction as well.  
  
The young man seemed to be ready for the move and so he quickly headed down the path and started to catch up to her as she neared the side entrance to her home. He called out to her as she was about to enter "Lady Kagome, may I have a moment of your time so that I may speak to you?"  
  
She quickly turned around to face the man that had spoken to her. She fixed him with a sharp look and proceeded to answer him. "What do you want from me this time Lord Miroku?" as she was answering him he took the opportunity to move closer to her.  
  
"Why the same thing that I want every time that I see you lovely Kagome, to ask you to become my wife and bare my children." He said with a small smile as he took her hand in his and kissed it. She just rolled her eyes at him and then she felt that his other hand had wondered to her backside and was rubbing her.  
  
*SMACK* "Hentai I cant believe that you just did that. God you never change, you know that. And as I told you before I am not going to be interested in marrying anyone until I am out of my morning period and that could be going on for along time so I think that you should put your interest elsewhere" With that she turned and stormed into the house before he could try to lay another finger on her.  
  
'Ah I think that she is warming up to me' he thought to himself. "She is definitely the most beautiful girl that I have laid eyes on and I will find a way to make her see that I don't want anyone else other then her. And with a sad expression on his face he turned to leave Kagome's property. The frown went away quickly and soon you would never have guessed that it was there with the happy attitude that he now displayed.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Unknown to the two of them, there had been two people in the nearby bushes that had overheard the whole exchange between the two of them. "Who was that guy?" the one asked their companion.  
  
"He is the Lord of the land next to Lady Kagome's. He has been alone since his father passed on and has been trying to court Kagome for a long time now but she doesn't seem like she is going to give in to him anytime soon." was the reply that was given to the question.  
  
"I really think that I want to help him and I might know a way but I will need your help with the plan Myouga." And with that the two headed back the way that they had come, their original reason for coming long forgotten.  
  
*******************************  
  
Well I think that that is all I am going to put into this chapter. I need some reviews to know what you guys think and if you want me to continue. Love you all. Read and Review. Hope that you are enjoying this and if you want more I/K you can read my other fic, Dreams To Reality just click my author name to find it:) 


End file.
